1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectile launch systems. In particular, it relates to systems for imparting a preselected combination of linear and rotational momentum to a stationary object such as a missile payload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordnance cartridges are commonly employed to impart an ejection force to a missile payload or other projectile. Often such a cartridge activates a device sensitive to high pressure gases. The device normally functions as an active interface between the cartridge and projectile, sheltering the projectile from an otherwise destructive explosion while transferring the force generated by the cartridge.
Frequently it is necessary to impart both linear and rotation forces to the projectile. Rotation is necessitated by high-altitude projectile launch. Under normal atmospheric pressures a fin (coupled, of course with steering means) will be sufficient to guide and direct a projectile or missile payload accurately. However, the near-vacuum atmosphere encountered at 300,000 feet, for instance, makes such a control device inapplicable, necessitating payload rotation and the resultant gyroscopic forces for stability.
A prior configuration to generate rotation at payload launch is employment of oppositely-directed circumferential forces. Such oppositely directed forces may be imparted by cartridge-activated thrusters. Each cartridge is separately coupled both to the ignition signal and separately coupled to an associated thruster. A problem commonly encountered when such thruster-induced rotation is employed in the introduction of an undesired off-course force vector due to the non-uniform dual thruster ignition time and force applied at projectile launch.
The present invention overcomes the timing and undesired force problems associated with prior art while conserving electrical and fuel energy by providing a closed ejection system.